


Pipe Dream

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Applying, College, College Applications, Comforting, Comforting Pidge, Crying, Denied college application, F/M, Feelinh like a failure, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, He wanted to be an austronaut, High School, Lance is crushed, Langst, No Voltron, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge comforting Lance, Pipe dream, Sadness, Self Loathing, Voltron, failing, oneshor, self hate, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day twenty: Pipe Dream.Lance’s biggest dreams are crushed.





	Pipe Dream

Lance walked around the corridors in the school, trying to look cool, looking like he was full of self confidence. He wasn’t, but there was no way he would ever say that to anyone. Especially right now.

He was sad.

He had been arguing with Pidge, his girlfriend. It was because of college applications, and Pidge had scolded him for only applying to one college, the one with his dream job as a master class astronaut that would colonize Mars, and no other college at all.

He was so sure he would have gotten in, had counted down the days to the letter, read everything about spaceflight and training, but to no avail.

Just as Pidge had told him, when he got his letter, it was not one of acceptance, but a denial to the prestigious school of his dreams. And there he was with nothing, no other colleges that he had applied too, and not one that he’d gotten in too.

He should have listened to her, he had had his head up in the air, truly believing that he would get a spot just because it was his lifelong dream to be an astronaut, but apparently fate hated him, and only mocked him.

His only true dream, was currently being crushed in front of him, and he felt a pain in his chest. He would never achieve the thing he wanted the most in life.

Why didn’t he listen to Pidge? Then atleast he could have gotten into another college.

Fuck his stupid dreams.

Fuck everything.

And was that, tears?

The salt liquid ran down Lance’s cheeks, no longer making him look confident and happy, more of the opposite actually. And the other high school students could see it. Their self confident Lance crying in the middle of school.

As his anxiety grew, a few people pointed at him, so he ran, ran all the way home, faster than he had ever done, ran past his mother as she was making food at home, ignoring her shouts as she wondered if something was wrong, and just locked himself into his room. His pulse was so high up, and breathing was a challenge.

The bed was his comfort zone, so he literally threw himself into it, before wiping his tears into the dark blue sheets of his blanket, which was followed by him screaming into his blue pillow with a lion pattern, all while hitting the mattress and pillow. He felt true sadness, like something was ripped out of him. This was just proof that he would never be good enough. He would not be good at anything, and but good enough for anyone.

He was just… there.

A few hours passed of Lance crying and refusing to leave his room, even when his mother knocked and offered to make him his favorite food along with a can of soda to cheer him up.

He wasn’t in the mood to be cheered up, it was impossible, or so it seemed like.

He heard a light knock on his door.

“Mom I told you I’m not hungry!”, he shouted, voice raspy after having been used to scream for quite some time.

“It’s not that Lancey, you’ve got a visitor. Your girlfriend Katie is here”, she said, and Lance stood up, and unlocked the door, let Pidge in and then closed the door again.

“Wow I still find it weird when someone doesn’t call me by my nickname”, she began, but then saw Lance’s face. “Are you okay? You looked so sad at school and then you just disappeared and I was worried about you”.

“You were right”.

“About what?”.

“About my stupid fucking astronaut dream. I’m not made to be an astronaut. I’m not good to be anything. I’m just a waste of space, and now I won’t go to college because I was so stupid and truly believed I was able to do something, but no. I’m useless”.

Pidge stared at Lance in shock, feeling tears form in her eyes.

“Lance…”.

“Yeah. You were right. I made a stupid decision and now I gotta suffer for it”.

She leaned in to hug him, both of them crying, never wanting to let go. She just wanted to comfort him.

“Lance I’m so sorry. And I didn’t mean to say you were bad at things. You’re good at so much and I love you. I just want you to be happy and I’ll do anything for that. I know you must feel like shit but atleast let me comfort you”.

Their hug ended, Lance nodded, and then talked.

“Thanks Pidge”.

“No need to thank me. Let’s go downstairs and get you something to eat, and then we’ll have a movie marathon. I can study for my physics test later tonight”.


End file.
